Freya Rose
by Badwolfdoesthedrunkgiraffe
Summary: Freya Rose Tyler Smith is a normal girl until she has a terrible nightmare about a burnt orange planet far away,when she can't wake up what will her Papa, The Doctor, do to save her? Will he burn up another sun? Rated T for my swearing problem and I'm kinda paranoid with the ratings. Just beware - I SUCK at summaries! Give this story a chance though, it's my first. TENPETALS!
1. Chapter 1

FREYA

Most stories start with an introduction and description so here it is. My name is Freya Rose Smith and my Papa is an alien being, people call him The Doctor. He is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous and he lied to me. For 13 years of my life.

When I was little he would tell me stories of the burnt orange skies, the citadel and the beautiful city of Arcadia, of course I thought it was just a fairytale, something he was told by his Papa, and his Papa before him. He'd tell me of aliens and monsters and the Untempered Schism , whatever that was, and of the Daleks and Cybermen and of the pink and yellow girl whom he ran with. The Bad Wolf. He went to a dark place in his mind after he told me of these things and said "it's just a fairytale, an old dream. I want you to be clear with that" and we never spoke of it again.

The stories stopped when I was six. One night Papa sent me to bed early like he wanted to be alone. In the blue shed probably, he was obsessed. But I digress, three hours later Papa came to me when he thought I was asleep. "Freya Rose. You have the same eyes as my first daughter, you're just another reminder of the time war all the people I lost the decision I made, the Moment." And he walked out and as he turned I swore I saw a lone tear running for its life down his face. He never spoke of such things again. Not that I would understand.

I realized the fairy tales were true one day when I was 14 years old. They visited me in a dream on my 14th birthday. They were so vivid almost like a memory more than a dream. It was beautiful, so beautiful, until the sky filled with screams of EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! And all hell broke loose. That's when I woke up. I described the dream to Papa and he dismissed it. Said it was "just a stupid nightmare, probably had too much salt!" but it wasn't. After that I kept having the same dream over and over each time getting worse, more bloodshed. More children screaming and as they screamed, apparently, I did. Papa said I thrashed and wailed and he struggled to wake me up. "You scared me Freya" he said hugging me tight. "Whoa Papa you'll give me a paper cut" I joked. He always got annoyed when I poked fun at his stick thin body and converse.

DOCTOR

One night in the summer, Freya went to sleep and wouldn't wake up. it was 1 o clock in the afternoon before I realised. I heard a scream from her room and thought 'oh no not again I'll have to tell her everything soon' she was thrashing and screeching like she was being tortured and it was terrible. Traumatising even. It scared me almost as much as the war she was dreaming of itself. But no more. I had to do the opposite to what I had done for 14 years. Take her to the TARDIS. I lifted her down the stairs, into the garden and into 'the blue shed' as she called it. I kept telling myself, I can't lose her, I won't lose her. I had already lost her mother I couldn't lose her. I took her to the med-bay and hooked her into the TARDIS psychic dream monitor and she stopped. Just stopped. She murmured but nothing else, she was safe. For now. Freya Rose would not be truly safe until I told her everything.

The next morning she woke up with no recollection of the night terror, I almost thought about telling her nothing. But she needed to know sooner or later. I made her my trademark banana pancakes and then she woke up.

"Where are we, Papa?" she asked as she ate.

"The TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it's the only thing I have of home." I replied solemnly.

"Huh?" she said in her usual 'not listening' voice. She was fine I didn't want to tell her but I needed to.

"Come here" I said as I placed my fingers on her temples, and made her remember. Her mother, her planet, why we were on this one, the war, and most importantly, our names. There were tears in her eyes, which were now TARDIS blue and Time gold, and she shook violently between sobs." You are the daughter of the Last of the Time Lords and the Bad Wolf, you are the most important person on this planet, Freya Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Freya

"So Freya, where do you wanna go? Papa asked as we went to the coral filled main room if that's what you call it. I was so afraid. All those dreams and nightmares and monsters and feelings of being the loneliest girl in reality, they were true. I felt like my whole life was a lie and that I knew nothing. But the weird thing was, I knew everything. Everything that is, that ever was and what could be. Like my Mother and Papa apparently. I checked my phone to see if i was dreaming but then i saw my eyes. My eyes were both blue and gold together instead of the dark amber they always were.

"Papa? Are we aliens?" I asked with an oddly shaky voice, 'stop it stop it stop it' I thought to myself, 'pull yourself together'

"Not to us," Papa replied, "but to humans, yeah we are"

"right"

"What's up cub?" my papa asked me. I thought of the dream I had had. I thought of the thousands of children that I saw die in fear of what would happen to their planet and their people. I thought of the Daleks and their merciless killings for fun. How the fuck do I answer that question? I know...

Doctor

"What's up cub?" I asked my daughter, she had a glazed look in her eyes as though she was in deep thought. As she stared at the TARDIS console I noticed how much she looked like her mother in her eyes and the way she held herself like a goddess yet like she'd just slumped on the sofa after a long day shopping. I smiled at the memories of my beautiful pink and yellow human, now trapped in a parallel universe with no hope of getting back. Or this is what I thought until Freya came through.

_Two months after Rose had left me I got a distress call through the TARDIS and oddly it had come from Cardiff where the rift was, even more oddly, the TARDIS needed a 24 hour refill. At the time I brushed it off as coincidence but I know now that the TARDIS probably emptied her engines on purpose. I told Martha to explore the city for the day as I needed to find out what was so important to the TARDIS that I see. I walked around the streets until I reached the outside of the Millennium Centre. I sat on a bench and waited for something to happen. And happen it did. I saw Captain Jack Harkness running towards me screaming,_

_"DOOCTOOOOOR!"_

_"Jack? What are you doing here?"_

_"Here, here or in Cardiff?"_

_"Actually in Cardiff you idiot, hang on how did you know this was me, I regenerated." Jack hesitated as if debating what to say but he eventually went with,_

_"You were sat on a bench on your own wearing a trench coat in the middle of the summer I mean, only you"_

_"Point taken. Anyway why are you in Cardiff then?"_

_"After you left me ankle-deep in Dalek dust I had to escape using my Vortex Manipulator, I was aiming for this time but ended up in the eighteen hundreds and got myself caught by..."_

_As Jack was talking he had led me to an information point by the port. He said hello to the 'receptionist' who's name turned out to be Ianto, and went down a dimly lit corridor through the back, "Torchwood," Jack said and I looked in shock at my old friend._

_"You work for Torchwood?" I said hardly believeing that he had helped with the events that had led me to lose my Rose Tyler. How could he?_

_"I had to, I had no money and I had to wait for you for two centuries I mean, what did you expect me to do?"_

_"I don't know Jack, not this," I calmed myself down and asked, "so, is there any reason in particular why you brought me here?"_

_"Yes actually, I found someone who needs to meet you,"_


	3. Chapter 3

DOCTOR

The flash back ended and I walked over to my little cub and checked she was ok. All I got from her was a hearty sob and a near-strangling hug. She was almost as traumatised as I was when... no need to think about that. I suddenly noticed she was murmuring terrible things and memories...

"So alone, the flames they danced and you, you were in the middle of it all and you said, what did you say? You said, no more. The Dalek shots rained down and you were the one with the power to burn your people and your family and the children and the STINKING DALEKS WHO THEN DECIDED TO TAKE MY MUM AWAY FROM ME," she screamed at the last words and attacked my back screaming ,"WHY, WHY, WHY ,WHY?". Her eyes changed as they have many times, the first when she got lost in the supermarket among the bananas, and another time when her first boyfriend Birch White dumped her for a slutty bitch of a girl. I smiled at the memory for a nano-second before she howled as if her inside wolf was fighting to get free. Her eyes change to an unnerving mixture of TARDIS blue and the gold of time when she feels intense emotion. Her beautiful amber eyes that look like the twin suns of Gallifrey were gone. For now. She screamed and writhed in pain and then she stopped. As quickly as she lost control she gained it. Then she fell asleep in the jump seat like her mother had so many times before. She looked so young as she slept with her thumb in her mouth.

FREYA

My insides were on fire much like the long lost planet I so very much wanted to save. I wanted to break time apart to stop my moron of a papa from burning his home. But then I saw into the mind of the TARDIS and the Bad Wolf and saw that maybe I could. Soon enough the heart of the TARDIS became too much and I screamed in agony, no I howled. I howled for my mother, the woman I only have very early memories of before I got pushed through the void to my papa whom I had come to love...

DOCTOR

_"Yes actually I found someone who needs to meet you." Said Jack and as I followed I felt a little buzz in the back of my mind. 'Probably Jack' I thought as we made our way down to the cells. I did not expect to see an eight month old child sat inside one of them._

_"Jack, WHAT THE FUCK IS A BABY DOING IN YOUR CELLS?"_

"_Language Doctor, and she's been giving out an alien energy. She's half human but our machines can't pick up what else she is. Oh another thing, when she looks at you, it's like something pressing against the back of your mind. Any ideas, Doctor?"_

_"Oh yes I know exactly what she is, may I?" I said gesturing to the door of the cell. Jack nodded silently and I stepped inside. As soon as I did so, I felt a telepathic presence pushing against the back of my mind just as Jack described. The child looked at me with big sad eyes that were amber like the meadows of my lost planet and had seen way too much conflict for a child of her age. I picked her up and felt two hearts fluttering in her tiny ribcage against my own chest. I felt a lone tear run for dear life down my face. All this just proved my assumptions: she was a time tot. And I was willing to bet my TARDIS that she was mine._

_"Doctor? Doctor!" Jack said as I finally came back to my senses, "who is she?"_

_"She's mine." I said, "She's my daughter, Jack."_

_"but she's half- OH MY GOD DOCTOR! It was her wasn't it?" seeing my shifty look jack said " it was aswell! When did this happen?"_

_" it was only once, we'd nearly lost the TARDIS in the depths of an impossible planet I was so scared you know? She's the only thing of home I have left and it just happened. And then I lost the person I love with both my hearts to a parallel universe and didn't get to say I love her." I had started crying mid-sentance and Jack surprised me with a massive bear hug._

_"So what are you gonna do?" he said._

FREYA

I woke up in a room with circles and the ceiling looking like a class dome under an amber sky. I thought of how much it looked like the planet in my dreams, except without the flames and green and red shots plaguing the sky.

**_It wasn't always like that you know._**

"Who are you what are you doing in my mind?"

**_I am the TARDIS and I am in everyone's mind._**

"Ever asked permission for that I am TRYING to think?"

**_I know, but i want you to know, Bad Wolf is coming home._**

"Who's Bad Wolf?"

**_She creates herself she is the Doctor's saviour and... Your mother who is trapped in a parallel universe. But guess what. She's coming home._**

"My mum?"

**_Yes cub, your old mum. Leaving her Doctor broke her heart and when she found out about you, she had to find a way back, for yours and the Doctor's sakes._**

"When will she be here? I can't even remember her."

**_In time cub, she will come when you need her. In the meantime do you want to see her?_**

" can you do that?"

**_Of course cub._**

"go on then," I said waiting for something to happen. When it did I saw a blonde girl about 19 years old with a bit too much makeup next to a man wearing leather. I wondered who he was...

**_He's your dad. Before he regenerated. _**

She showed me what 'regenerated' meant so I understood and then carried on with my mum's past. There was a picture of her with uncle Jack and the same leather clad man with icy eyes, all dancing in the TARDIS control room. Then it morphed into one of my Papa as I know him but so much younger with my mum, lying in grass with cars soaring overhead. I saw them together with an older woman, also with blonde hair fighting Daleks and Cybermen. And then I saw a room with two levers and mum and Papa holding on to each one

_A Dalek hit the lever and Rose tried to reach to get it upright. She let go of the magna-clamp to reach but the void was getting stronger. _

_"I've gotta get it upright," she shouted but she finally got there._

_"online and locked," a voice said and the void pulled in the Daleks and Cybermen got pulled in faster and faster._

_"Rose, hold on!" screamed the Doctor who clearly didn't want his Rose to be lost to the depths of Hell itself. "hold on!" her fingers let go of the lever one by one and she fell."ROOOSE! ROSE!" he screamed as Rose Tyler screamed her most terrified scream for her death. A man appeared by the tear and grabbed Rose before they disappeared to a parallel universe to be stuck there forever._

I had tears in my eyes when the 'clip' ended and felt as though I was going to scream like she did.

"that was my mum." I said shakily, "and her world was taken from her."

**_Yes cub I am so sorry I miss her too. She was my sister from the start and I love her dearly. I just wish my Thief had told her of his feelings sooner._**

"yeah me too I might have a word with him about that"

**_No cub he is still hurting even after all these years._**

"ok i'll leave it until my mum comes back" I said defeated, "what's her name? I didn't catch it in the mind... thingy.

**_Rose. Rose Tyler._**


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR

Fixing the console usually happens when I have a lot to think about, or something drastic has happened: like today. Freya really scared me and for a moment, I thought I would lose her as well as her mother. She had been in her room in the TARDIS for 18 hours now, probably sleeping but I don't really know. Fourteen years and this is the first time I haven't got through to her. I thought I should take her to earth, spend time with her.

FREYA

There was a knock at the door and my Papa walked in. I think it was relatively obvious I had been crying but he didn't know what the real reason was for my tears. For the first time I could remember, I wanted my mummy.

"Come on Freya, wanna go to earth?" said my Papa as he put an arm around m shoulder and squeezed me tightly.

"what for?" I said, feeling like all I wanted was sleep and a good book, maybe a bit of Taylor Swift music along with it.

"Just so you can get back to normality," he said, I gave him an annoyed look and, "okay, semi-normality." I laughed for what felt like the first time in years.

* * *

><p>We sat in a chip shop in silence for half an hour eating our favorite food until Papa said to me,<p>

"What's up cub?" I jumped at the name he gave me massively and, no surprise, he noticed.

"What's wrong with that nickname Freya? You're usually fine with it!" at that I decided to come out with it and say,

"The TARDIS called me that. And she showed me my mum." Papa's face fell when I said this, probably a little too forcefully. "She showed me what you did together and..."

"And what?" asked my Papa darkly

"And how she was lost. That was what I was crying about. Not some stupid war that I had nothing to do with!" I knew I had gone too far at that remark. My Papa's face was filled with horror and anger and fear and hatred and something very very terrifying. The Oncoming Storm. I cowered under his gaze wishing I could take back what I had said. But then something within me decided to rise up.

"Oh don't give me that, _Papa_! I want to get her back. Now!"

"WE CANT!" he roared, "do you not think I have tried? I want her back probably more than you do! She's my wolf and I can't have her." He was in tears at this point, "so if you can find a way across the void then fine! Go ahead! I bet you won't because believe it or not I am 900 years older than you I think I know more about the universe than you!" I was shocked. What do I say to that?

"Fine. But she's clever she'll come back. You know, the TARDIS told me not to talk to you about this, now I see why." Papa's mouth opened and closed as I gave him my glare I call, "The Evil Death Glare of Satan". Apparently it scares him. But not today. Today he's raging too hard to care about anything.

"Freya Rose Tyler, can you please stop. I don't want to do this now. When we have her back, and we _will _have her back, we will talk all about everything. Just not now."

I calmed down and said "okay Papa, I'm sorry. It's just there's so many things I don't know and once I learn some, I want to learn more."

"I know cub, I know." We shared a long hug to make up for all the arguments we've ever had and just because we realised that one day we will lose each other. "Anyway I thought, now that you know everything and technically you are old enough, we could go and see an old friend. Remember I used to talk about Martha Jones?" I nodded in response, "well I miss her and she probably misses me I reckon we'll go back to six months after I dropped her off. Just cos, what d'you think?"

"Yeah, sure Papa."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah sorry my chapters are short this is my first fan-fiction and i wanted you guys to have some more because i am terrible with procrastination - oops.<strong>

**Anyway i have just realized i haven't done a disclaimer yet sooooo here it is,**

**Doctor Who belongs only to the BBC and anything you recognize also belongs to them. And i just need to say round of applause to ALL the writers, cast and crew for the past 50 years. This disclaimer will apply for the whole story. Please review, it makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, me again, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was just unsure where to take this plot wise so you guys get a bit more action. I hope you'll love where its going and stuff so review! Tell me if you like it, what you want to see more of and where you think it should go. Should I do a series rewrite or be imaginative with the way that the characters adventure. Should I do both? Also, reviews make me happy so go make me ecstatic! I have a few questions at the end of the chapter so please answer them! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who does not belong to me, for I am not a heartless writer for the BBC. Although I want to be one day. **

* * *

><p>We went back to the TARDIS and Papa did his usual frantic dance around the console getting ready to fly to his old friend's home. I felt a new hope, a hope I thought I wouldn't feel for a long time, but it was there and I laughed and thought of what Martha Jones would be like.<p>

DOCTOR

I saw a new hope in her eyes which had glints of the blue and gold I had always associated with anger and sadness. But now it was joy and an interest in the unknown. I heard the wheezing groaning of the engines of my ship as we landed in Martha Jones' back garden. We gripped each other's hands tightly and sprinted to the door. We opened it and stepped outside. In the kitchen window was my old friend's face beaming at us. She ran outside to meet us and we shared a massive hug for the 'six months' we had been apart.

"Doctor! I still can't believe you ever did domestics!" said Martha as we broke the hug.

"Martha Jones, always the tone of surprise! It's great to see you though! How's life been?" I replied.

"Err not too bad, been busy studying for my exams. I'm going to be a doctor soon!"

"Wow that's great! Anyway I'd like you to meet Freya Rose Tyler Smith, my daughter." Freya stepped forward and silently waved at Martha, already losing her cocky and sarcastic manner due to nerves.

"Hi," she said and cowered a bit.

"Hey Freya, how are you doing? You know I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

"Um yeah so how have you been?" she said and noticeably cringed at the awful conversation starter.

"I've been good in the six months slash fourteen years I haven't seen the pair of you for but other than that great!" Seeing that this conversation was quickly going to crash and burn, I said,

"Well anyway, I was thinking we could go somewhere, just the three of us," I turned to Freya and said, "first trip." She smiled at me and her eyes sparkled. The funny thing is, so did Martha's. My daughter and I looked at each other, smiled and said,

"Allons-y"

FREYA

We raced back to the blue box, all three of us, went inside and stood around the console ready for lift off (cheesy, I know). I laughed for the first time in what felt like forever as we dematerialised.

"Where are we going Papa?" I asked as curiosity overpowered me.

"Anywhere and everywhere Freya," he said, "but first I need to refuel. The Old Girl hasn't had many rides in the last fourteen years so she needs an energy boost before she sees the universe again." As he rambled on he danced around the console like a five year old child or a puppy that's WAY too excited for its own good. I laughed at his childishness that he had obviously ditched to raise me and thought of what I would see among the stars I had dreamt about and climbed on the roof to reach when I was a kid. I was totally in my own thoughts, not bothering to listen to what Papa and Martha were saying. Occasionally I heard things like 'only need about twenty seconds' or 'it feels great to be back in here'. When I heard the landing noise I came back to reality.

"So, any ideas as to where you want to go?" I thought about this for a moment. Where in the whole entire universe should we start? Where would be the BEST place to go that I will remember forever? I heard Martha say,

"No trouble! Please, I am begging for no trouble!"

"Why do you say that? Is there usually a lot of trouble?" I asked.

"Yup, there's all the beauty and the wonder, and there's the responsibility and the running. So much running. Still want to come?" said Papa.

"Hell yeah!" I said and Papa pulled a lever to take us to galaxies light years away and days been and gone a billion sunsets ago. But suddenly the TARDIS gave a lurch and sparks flew from the console like fireworks. Papa looked at the scanner and saw it flashing warnings and all the circular lettering and symbols spinning and shaking, morphing into other symbols.

"What's that?" said Martha, struggling to stand up.

"We're accelerating, into the future, the year one billion, five billion, five trillion, _fifty trillion, what?_" he said his face showing more worry by the second, "the year one hundred trillion, that's impossible!"

"Why, what happens then?" I asked, just as worried as the 'adults' looked. Papa looked speechless but then he said,

"We're going to the end of the universe." I then heard a faint shout from a man come from outside the doors in the Time Vortex say,

"DOOOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR"

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**oooooo question timey wimey.**

** What would you like to see more of in this fanfiction?**

**Do you have anything on your mind about it, plot holes, something you don't like?**

**Where should I go with this?**

**Should I do a series rewrite, my own plots, or a mixture of both?**

**Please answer and help me with what I should be writing. It's my first fanfiction so I don't know if you guys like this sort of stuff.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**xxx Luna Rose xxx **


End file.
